Missed
by ScareFace1000
Summary: Beast Boy and Robin has a big fight, Robin sends Beast Boy out to cool down, what happens when Beast Boy don't return? Where is he? And what happens when video tapes is finding before the Titans door? What is on them? Read, review and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi ScareFace1000 here,**

**for you that want to know, this is my first teen titans story ever.**

**I will do my best to let the character be like the characters from the show, but they can be a little OC, but like I said, this is my first teen titan story.**

**I will gladly take in review and if you have to be mean, flames too, I don't care.**

**I do not own any characters from the show.**

**So let's start the story, should we?**

"How could you let them escape?", asked a frustrated and angry Robin.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet, ears lowered and shoulders slumped. Cyborg just shacked his head, frustrated at how Robin was blaming the young changeling.

"Don't blame all this on BB, Robin. We all messed up today."

"We could have taken them if Beast Boy had followed the plan and not fooled around". Cyborg looked over at his green friend and saw the hurt look on his face. Robin was taken this discussion over the line.

"Please friends, stop fighting", Starfire pleaded in the background. Robin crossed his arms.

"Beast Boy have to learn that he have to follow the plan and NOT be so selfish!", Beast Boy Lifted his head sharply. His eyes narrowing at Robin.

"Don't call me that, I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident", he hissed.

They all was shocked by the way Beast Boy talked to Robin. Beast Boy had never talked like that to anyone before, but everyone that's knows Robin, knew that he wouldn't back down.

"So you call what happened on the mission a accident?", hissed Robin back.

Beast Boy greeted his teeth and it looked like he was about to attack at any minute.

" I know I did a miss out there, but you don't have to be so rude about it now". Beast Boy tried to stay calm, but Robin didn't let go of this discussion so easy.

"Rude? Beast Boy, we are the Teen Titans, we can't do any misses that can follow with hurting people. We are her to protect them, not-", but he got interrupted.

" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I CAN'T PROTECT THEM", yelled Beast Boy. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Robin looked at him in disbelieve. Beast Boy wasn't the yelling type. Robin greeted his teeth and looked daggers into Beast Boy. How dare he to yell at him?

" BEAST BOY, I THINK YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN", he yelled back.

" Please friend Robin and friend Beast Boy, stop this fighting", pleaded Starfire, startled by the use of high voices.

Beast Boy bites his teeth hard together, his muscular tightened. He was so angry that he just wanted to punch Robin in the face and tell him what a dumb ass he was.

Robin wanted to do the same to Beast Boy, but instead of telling him what a dumb ass he was being, he will give him a lecture of responsibility.

They both tried to stare each other down, but no one of them was going to back down from this fight.

Starfire was starting to get really scared over her friends attitude to each other and Cyborg was ready to stop them, but then they heard the common door opened. Cyborg turned his head toward the door and saw Raven walking in with a book in her hands.

She looked up from the book and saw how Beast Boy and Robin was staring at each other. She turned her head toward Cyborg.

"What's happening here?", she asked, with a tiny hint of curiosity in her voice.

"They are fighting about the mission today, Robin is saying that it was all BB's fault that the robbers got away today", answered Cyborg and gave Robin a angry look. Raven just shacked her head and mumbled something about how childish boys could be and walked toward the kitchen. She started to warm up some tea when she heard they started to yell at each other again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST AT LEAST TAKE ONE MISSION SERIOUSLY?", yelled Robin. Beast Boy winced, his sensitive ears started to hurt from all the yelling from Robin.

"I have no problems with taking a mission seriously, it just a little difficult when you ALWAYS IS YELLING AT ME", snarled Beast Boy Back. Robin greeted his teeth before he pointed his finger toward the door.

"Go out and don't come back before you have cooled down, understand?", that wasn't really a question, but more a demand. Beast Boy stared him in the eyes, his look was almost like when a predator is about to end his prey. Beast Boy said nothing, just turned sharply around and angry walked out the door.

Raven looked up from what she was doing and looked over where Beast Boy and Robin had been before. It was just Robin that stood there now.

Robin Stared angry at the door Beast Boy had leaved through. Then he turned and was meet by three pair of angry looks.

"WHAT WAS THAT?", yelled Cyborg. Raven stood beside him with her arms crossed and Starfire stood behind them, a little hurt of the way Robin had acted toward Beast Boy.

"What was what? Beast Boy missed almost control, he will be okay when he return", answered Robin, it annoyed Cyborg how calm Robin was. Raven looked at Robin with a death glare.

" You are just so stupid sometimes", she said in her emotionless voice, shaking her head in disbelieve. "You should learn to control your self and not take your anger out on us", he meets her glare and winced.

"but he-", he closed his mouth when he saw Ravens eyes glowing red.

"I think that you should start to think more about your team mates before your own ego! We all does fail and sometimes the criminals gets away, but blaming this mission on only Beast Boy was mean. I know that he is joking and acts like a clown every day, but I know that on missions, he takes it seriously and always does his best. So I think the one her that should have cooled down, should have been you!", Raven turned around and walked toward the kitchen again to get her tea.

Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement and walked away. Cyborg toward the couch and Starfire to her room.

Robin stood there alone, he could feel the guilt build up on his chest, but he shakes it off. It wasn't he that had done the stupid thing... or was it?

Beast Boy flapped his strong green wings hard. He was in a shape of a big powerful eagle. It was raining hard and the wind was strong. Beast Boy was almost in the middle of jump city now. He took a look around with his sharp and very good eagle eyes, the only problem for him in this form was that it was dark. Eagles can't see half so good in dark than in light, but he couldn't fly in a other form because a owl isn't strong enough to fly in this weather.

He flapped his wings furiously, still very angry after the argument with Robin. Robin is the last person that should call him selfish. He had never betrayed the team like Robin did when he was red-x, but he had a reason when he did that, but after all he could at last tell them his plan. It is like he don't trust them, don't trust him. After the beast incident has Robin always been on his neck and never showed a sign of trust in him. If he does something wrong, Robin will blow up at him and give him extra work out time.

Beast Boy flapped his wings harder and took a landing stands, before he softly lands on his two bird feet on the cold and muddy ground. Shifting back to his normal form he started to walk down the gate. He crossed his arms before his chest, walking with heavy steps down the gate. He was furious, but didn't blame Robin to much for yelling at him. He hadn't really focused when the robbers had run up to him.

He gave a heavy sigh, before he stopped near the city's store. He turned around and looked at the big T shaped building out on the island of Jump city sea. Sighing again he turns ones again, not ready to return home jet.

He walked down a dark hallway, the cold wind was starting to get stronger and the rain harder. Beast Boy shivered from the cold, he walked around a corner, the hallway was darker here and less more friendly.

'maybe I just should shape into a eagle again and fly somewhere else, dude, this place creeps me out?', he thought, but before he even could think about the eagle DNA a suddenly noise come from the dark hallway behind him. He froze, slowly turning his head around.

"W-who's there?", he looked behind him, focusing his eyes on the dark, he could see way better than a normal human. He scanned every little corner of the hallway, but couldn't see anything.

"hm, maybe just a cat", he mumbled to himself. Turning around again he crashed into something soft. Shaking his head he slowly looked up, but before he could see who it was the person took him around the troth and pushed something soft over his mouth and nose. A strong smell come into his nose and his senses started to dull. He could feel a strong dizziness come over him and before he even could blink he was falling. Two tiny, but strong arms stopped him before he could hit the ground.

The person lifted him up in her arms in bride stile. Beast Boy eyes was almost close, but he could see her face. A young woman with blonde hair and then the darkness took over his vision and he gets limb.

The young woman walked out of the dark hallway with a big smile formed on her lips and with a very familiar green shape shifter in her hands.

**#So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review's will tell all :) Please review and tell me what you mean, I will continue this story as fast I can :)#**


	2. Chapter 2

**#Here is the next chapter, for you that want to know what happened to Beast Boy, will find out now. Thanks for the review's, glad someone like my story, but enough off that, this is what you have waited for, chapter 2, enjoy. Don't own any of the characters, only the girl is mine, want to know her name and who she is, read the story^^#**

Robin was pacing back and fort in the common room. They other had already got to bed many hours before, but Robin couldn't get to bed, or more likely, he wouldn't go too sleep before Beast Boy had returned. Beast Boy had been gone for almost five hours now and the clock was almost two a.m. Why hasn't he returned?

"Beast Boy, where are you", mumbled he out in the air. He stopped his pacing and looked toward the door where Beast Boy had leaved through only five hours earlier. He hoped that the door will go up and Beast Boy will be walking through it, without a scar. Then he will come up with some stupid explanation to why he has been out so late. He heard the common door opened and looked toward it, but got a little disappointed when he saw it just was Cyborg.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"You are worried too, hm?"

"Of course I am Robin, but hasn't he returned jet?"

Robin shakes his head no. Cyborg had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"That's not like BB"

"No, I know Cyborg, but I believe he will be back soon"

"Man, this will be a long night"

"Why?"

"Because I am not going to bed again before he is back and when he is, I will kick his butt so hard that he can't sit down on a month"

Robin snickered a little off that. Cyborg gave a small smile before they both got serious again. Beast Boy had never been out so long before. Beast Boy wasn't a really a good fan of the dark. He has a really good night vision, but even that doesn't comfort him much. After one their meeting with Control Freak, they saw a horror movie the same night after they had kicked his butt (again). Lets just say it like this, Raven and horror movies is not a good combination.

Cyborg sat down on the couch, looking out the window, hoping to get a glint of a green bird or something. Robin walked over to the kitchen and took a glass with water to cool down.

' I hope nothing has happened', he thought and took a big slurp of the water.

_Meanwhile_

"Ugh, did someone take the number of the truck that hit me", Beast Boy vision started slowly to come back. He could feel the soft bed under him. He couldn't remember much from yesterday or the last hours, he didn't know how long he has been out.

"Can't remember that I walked home, ugh", he had a really big headache. He tried to move his hand up toward his head when he suddenly found out that he couldn't move. He could feel something around his wrist and ankles. Looking at his wrist he saw ropes tied around them,the same with his ankles. His headache completely forgot. His wrists and ankles was tied down to the bed posts.

"Um, guy's? If this is a joke it's not funny. Guy's?", The room he was in was completely dark, but his eyes got really fast used to it. He looked around, this wasn't his room. If Robin hasn't refurbished the tower's room's, so can't this be home at all.

"Where am I?", he took a better look around the room. It was almost empty, just the bed he was laying in and a door on the end of the room. The smell in the room gave him goosebumps, the smell wouldn't a normal human had encounter, but he, with his super sent could smell it really well. Blood.

Was he in a hospital or something?

"Did I really get hit by a truck?" asked he himself out in the air. No, wait. That wouldn't explain the rope's.

' I should turn into a snake and sneak out of the rope's' he thought. He took before him the DNA of a boa constrictor and started to change. He could feel his body shift, bones pulled together, a crippling feeling over his body when shells started to form out over his normal skin. His organs twitched and shifted places, this was going slower and more painfully than any time's before. He still had his hands and legs in full state, but he looked like some kind of hell beast. His head was in a shape of a big snake head, his body was long and bone free. A snake tail was growing under him, pain ran trough his body. He couldn't take it anymore and stopped the proses. turning fast back to his normal shape. Panting and sweet ran down his face, what happened? He laid his head back one the pillow and didn't took anymore chances with shape shifting.

"Hehehehe, nice try", his ears perked right up and he turned his head sharply toward the only door in the room. The door stood open, a weak light was shining in to the room. He could see a shadow stand beside the door way, laughing at him.

"W-who are you" he asked between pained gasps.

"Why is it always the same question? Who are you? Please!", the person taunted.

"Answer the question", he said in a more demand voice, trying to hide his pain and fear.

"Ah, sweetheart, why should I tell you that?", the person walked forward, Beast Boy could see her face. A young, tiny, but also a little muscular woman. She was around twenty year or so, she had a black top on her and black shorts. Beast Boy tried to held down a gulp.

"My, my, my, what a young handsome boy we have here, I love your pointy ears", Beast Boy felt shivers down his spine, but couldn't help himself to think about how he will taunt Cyborg about how right he had about that ladies loves pointy ears.

"Relies me now", snarled he, hiding the fear in his voice.

"You are not in the condition to give me orders, Beast Boy", she said his name with a taunting voice. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-how do you k-know-"

"Your name? Ah, please. How many green super heroes lives in Jump city? You are as stupid as you look like", he looked at her stunned.

"Then why am I-"

"Here? Well, I will tell you latter, but now you have to rest. I will be back in some hours with some, hmm, equipment's", she turned around and walked toward the door.

"NO, WAIT-"

BAM

She slamed the door shut and he was again alone in the darkness.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HER! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT!", of course, he didn't get any answer back, just the silent that filled the whole room. He had so many question's swiring around in his head. What happened? Why was he here, tied up? Why wouldn't his shape shifter ability work right? What is happening? Who is this young woman? Why had she kiddnapped him? What will she do to him? Does his friend know that he is in trouble? But the biggest qustion that was swiring in his head was, HOW COULD HE GET ANY REST WHEN A CRAZY WOMAN IS IN THE NEXT ROOM?

**# Wonder what she meant by 'equiment'. Well, this was chapter two, hope it looks okay, The next chapter will give a little more details on the girl and it will come more on her in the later chapter, but I don't think you will like the information on her :P This fic is based on a dream I had, it was really realistic and crazy, I had that dream three times! So I thought, maybe write a fic of it, I know, I have strange dreams :P Sorry for the late updates, but I do have so school work and other things to do, but I updates so fast I can, so keep waiting^^#**


	3. Chapter 3

**# Next chapter is here, I do not own the teen titans, I wish I did, but I don't. I will thank everyone that have reviewed to my story and favorite it. Thank you so much for your support's and help, I got so many positive review's that really gets me happy and want's me to continue the story! Thanks everyone, her is chapter three, hope you will enjoy^^#**

Robin was furiously typing on the big computer in the common room, but the system was running slow.

"Why did I let Cyborg download all this new games?", mumbled he to himself. Cyborg was trying to find Beast Boy's location, but couldn't come trough his communicator, it had to be offline. He couldn't even find the sender on his belt.

"Ah man, this is crazy, where is he?"

"If you hadn't downloaded all this games I could have tried to locate him on the computer" answered Robin frustrated.

SWHISJ

The common door opened, both boy's turned their head's toward the door. Standing before the door was a really confused Raven. She looked at the two executed boy's, their eyes was blood red from lack of sleep and she could feel their emotion's. The emotion in the room was mostly frustration and worry. The dark empath looked at them and then it hit her why they was so worried.

"He hasn't returned?" she asked in her emotionless voice, they both nodded their head yes.

"Have you tried to locate his communicator or belt on the computer?"

"No, the computer isn't starting!"

"Cyborg?"

"I am trying, but I can't get a hook on him, ether his communicator is offload or he has broken it again, I don't know, but it worries me that I even can't locate the sender on his belt"

Raven started to get worried, but didn't show it. She sat down on the floor in a lotus position and soon after her body flouted up in the air. Robin and Cyborg looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

" I am trying to locate him mentally, if he is in the city someplace should I be able to contact him"

They both looked at each other confused. They new that Raven's power was a mystery for them, so this was a little new.

She concentrated hard, searching for him. . ' He is ether to far away from the tower so I can't locate him this way or he is unconscious', she thought and stopped her meditation.

"So? Did you find BB?"

"No, he is to far away for me to locate him mentally"

"Can't you try again?"

'sigh' " If it didn't work the first time it would not the second"

"Do you think he has, um, you know, ran away?"

"I don't know"

Robin looked down at the floor. Guilt flowing trough him, it was all his fault. Why must he always be so harsh to Beast Boy? Well, he new why he had reacted that way. He had been so scared. Scared that Beast Boy could be hurt.

Beast Boy was the youngest on the team and Robin has always felt that he needed to protect him, like he protected everyone on the team.

The mission could have ended more dramatically than it had if Raven hadn't reacted when she did. He had blamed Beast Boy just so he could hid how scared he really had been. How scared he had been when the criminal almost knife stung Beast Boy.

The rest on the team had maybe not seen the knife hiding under the criminals jacket, but he had. Beast Boy part in the plan was surprise attack, but he had to do it his way. Running up on the criminal in the shape off a big forest green wolf was a stupid idea.

He had seen the criminal frantic face when he discovered the green wolf running toward him, showing big, white, sharp teeth. He was about to get the knife when Beast Boy just was some meters from him.

He could remember the fear build up in him, he was about to scream out when he saw the criminal flying trough the air, he was been hit by a flying car. Raven was the first thing that hit his mind, she had trowed the car at him, not hard at all, just hard enough so he flew away.

The criminal had raised up almost constantly and he had stumbled in to a hallway where he got away. The rest of the criminals had also escaped when the rest of them had missed concentration over the fight.

They had all looked at Beast Boy when he had tried to take down one of the criminals and ignored the plan. Instead of blowing up at Beast Boy for being so stupid and almost got him self killed without even knowing it himself, he had cowered it up by blaming him for that the failed mission. Well, it kind of was his fault too, but they could at least caught one of them if they all hadn't missed focus. Heroes should never miss focus under a fight and never when one of them don't follows the plan.

They all had missed on the mission, it would never had happened if Beast Boy had followed the plan, but that just showed how easy the team could be distracted for one little thing, but when he thought about it, he was a little glad that Raven had interfered Beast Boy fight or he could have been seriously hurt.

Robin sighed high, looking back to the computer, to see if it was starting. The computer was still loading up, it looked like it would take the whole night.

'sigh' "where are you Beast Boy?" he whispered in a low voice, looking over to Cyborg. He was typing like mad on the panel on his left arm and Raven was meditation again, but they all stopped when the common door opened for the second time. Starfire, floating two feet over the floor looked at them with sleepy, confused eyes.

" Friends, have you not got enough sleep?"

She looked at Robin and Cyborg that looked executed. Raven opened her eyes slowly, feeling a new person was in the room. She looked toward Starfire and got out of her position and landed softly on the floor. Starfire looked around the room, something was missing.

"Where is Beast Boy?"

_Meanwhile:_

'What should I do? What should I do? I don't know what she had done to me, but I can't shape shift rightly and what are she planning?" Beast Boy looked frantic around the room. He hadn't got any sleep this left hour he had been alone. He was frightened. He didn't know what the girl was planning with him, but he knew that he didn't like it a bit. 'Maybe I should try to shape shift again! Maybe what ever she had done to me is wearing off now!' He wasn't sure if he should try again, the first time had caused so much pain, but he didn't have any other ideas and if he has right could this be the right time to escape when she isn't around. His ears perked up, he moved them from side to side, trying to hear if it was some movement in the building. He couldn't hear any noises near the room and took the chance.

He took before him the DNA of a fly, slowly, the changes started. Faster than last time, but still to slowly and the pain overwhelmed him again. It felt like his body was about to be ripped apart, limbs for limbs. The pain was to much and he changed back again. Panting and sweet dripped from his forehead. His whole body was trembling from pain and execution. He had never had it so difficult when he had shape shifted before, sure he had felt pain, but not so much and it didn't last so long.

CRACK

Sharply turning his head toward the door, something he had wished he didn't have done. Pain shoot through his body. He tried to held down a yelp when he saw the girl in the door way with her 'equipment' beside her. She had a steel table beside her with different equipment on. She rolled the table over to Beast Boy's bed.

"I see you have tried to shape shift again", she gave him a smile that could get the worst villain to pee himself.

Beast Boy didn't answer, he laid still on the bed, trying not to case himself more pain than necessary. He slowly looked at the girl, she was smiling and working with something he couldn't see from the position he was lying in.

soon she raised up, holding the thing up so Beast Boy could see it. Beast Boy's heart felt. Was that a video camera?

**#Sorry for using so long time on each chapter, I just want it to be as best I can. I am not good at English so I looks it over time after time, so I at lest can get it to look alright^^ I hope this chapter was okay and I am already starting on the next one, hopefully it will be up faster than this one:) HAPPY NEW YEAR!# **


End file.
